Promises in the Moonlight
by MelanthaTasia
Summary: One fight. That's all it took to break the girl. To drive her away. And one wolf to heal her heart. KogaKagome


Promises in the Moonlight

Kagome had spent another tiring day hunting jewel shards. Two shards were missing and Kagome knew where they were but she refused to tell Inuyasha. Naraku was not defeated they only had the jewel. But not only had this day been tiring, it had been painful. Kagome's heart felt as if it had been struck by an arrow of Kikyo's and broken apart, much like the jewel shards. Inuyasha had told Kagome he no longer needed her. That she was a dead weight. Of course he had been unhappy because Koga came to visit. Koga brought Kagome a bouquet of wild tiger lilies. Inuyasha had gotten jealous and started a fight with him, like usual. Kagome chased Inuyasha away from Koga, and Koga left without another word.

This time Koga had gotten too frustrated with Inuyasha, and Kagome had as well. Inuyasha had taken this to and entirely new level. Koga even left with the flowers. All but one, which Kagome put in her hair. Inuyasha saw this and called Kagome a few inappropriate names. Then he ran off.

Kagome knew he had went to see Kikyo. It had now become a trend. Every other day Inuyasha would run off and come back late at night. But this time he came back early. He came back with Kikyo by his side. She gave Kagome this look, filled with hatred and victory.

Kagome saw them together and was absolutely speechless. She was about to say something when Inuyasha slapped her across the face. Kagome was afraid, and tears ran down her face. Miroku, Sango and Shippo stood there, immobilized. Most likely under a spell. Inuyasha had said, " Get the hell away, I have Kikyo now, you've been replaced. No matter, you were always just a dead weight. Why have the copy when I can have the original. Go now before I kill you."

Kagome then ran for her life, ran as far as her feet could take her. Ran to what felt like the edge of the world. But really she was only in a forest. In the middle of a dark empty forest. No one could possibly find her here. So she sat down at a tree and cried. Cried because she had fallen in love with the wrong man. Cried because she had several suitors and yet she still chose the wrong one.

Now Kagome had finished crying. And looked around at her surroundings. Alone in a forest. She was so broken inside. She lay down at the trunk of a tree. She heard a noise coming from the opposite side…

Koga had been traveling all day and night to find Kagome. This time, this was going to be the day she would come to him. He followed her scent, for days now. And he had finally caught up with her. Before he reached her he had found a stunning field of white tiger lilies. They were beautiful, shining in the sun. All in that field. They reminded Koga of Kagome's spirit, so pure and yet fierce like a tiger. So he picked a bunch knowing she would like them and chased after her scent again.

When he reached her he was ecstatic. Kagome seemed particularly happy to see him. And Inuyasha looked angrier then ever. The flowers made Inuyasha too jealous. And he went after Koga. They took swipes at each other and Koga refused to drop the flowers.

Just as he had taken another swipe at Koga Inuyasha had whispered in his ear, "Kagome will never love you, she loves me. And I hope you know I will never love her either. But she belongs to me and she refuse's to leave. And if you loved her you'd let her stay."

Koga took this to heart. Sure Inuyasha was trying to make him jealous but maybe…. Maybe he was telling the truth. Maybe Kagome could never love him the way he loved her. And Koga's heart broke. No words could heal him, the one thing he desired was Kagome and if he couldn't have her, no woman would be enough for him. He would live his life alone.

Inuyasha kept going at him until Kagome came and separated them. Kagome gave him a small encouraging smile. Koga looked at her and ran, dropping one of his flowers.

Koga ran for a little, but his heart wouldn't let him. He could only walk. He walked to where his feet carried him. They brought him to a forest. Deep into a forest. Cries echoed throughout the forest. A woman's cries. Koga didn't know what to do. He was tired, and he chose the nearest tree and sat down. He shifted a bit. But he knew there was someone on the other side…

"Koga?" Came the voice of a pure young girl. The love of his life.

" Kagome?" Koga said as if all of a sudden his problems had been erased.

Kagome's bloodshot eyes lit up. She ran into him and hugged him tightly. She had the tiger lily in her hair.

"Koga, why did he do it to me?" Kagome cried into him. Koga stroked her head. "Why did he do it?"

" Hush, everything will be all right." Koga said holding her close to his heart. This was probably his chance. And yet he couldn't take it. Kagome was so weak and helpless now.

"I want to forget him. I can't take the pain anymore." Kagome cried loudly. All Koga could do was whisper into her ear.

"I can help you forget him. But I can't now. You're shattered." Koga whispered, bringing his head down closer to hers.

"How can you help me? Help me now." Kagome sniffled looking up into his blue eyes.

"I'm in love with you. Love can heal anything." Koga said purely out of his heart.

"You really do love me don't you? I'm not just a shard detector, or a maiden in distress." Kagome said. No more tears were in her eyes. They were shinning now. Koga nodded his head. Kagome felt many different emotions at once. Happiness, because someone did love her. Sadness still because her heart was broken. And a new emotion, Kagome had never felt before. 'Maybe this is what real love feels like. A mutual feeling. Maybe, maybe I can love him.'

"Kagome will you ever love me?" Koga asked. Sadness roamed his eyes. There was the smallest glint of hope though.

"I will, in time I will. I'll do whatever I can to try. But I have a theory that in time I will love you the way you love me." Kagome looked up into his eyes. They went from their current sadness to shock, and then into serenity.

"Kagome, I will do everything for you. My heart is yours whether you want it or not." Koga nuzzled her neck and Kagome giggled. He picked her up and just ran. He didn't know where he was going until he reached a clearing. The moon was shining high in the sky.

"Koga promise me you'll never stop loving me." Kagome said. Sadness lingered in her voice.

"I promise I will never stop loving you," Koga pledged, "but promise me you'll fall in love with me?" he gave Kagome a puppy dog look.

"I promise, and that day will come sooner then you expect. Now to seal the deal." Kagome said. Sadness was no longer there and she showed off a genuine smile.

" Ah yes, sealing the deal." Koga tilted Kagome's chin up and brought it towards his face. He gently kissed her on the lips. Kagome moaned for more and when Koga licked her lips asking for entrance she opened. He explored her mouth, and she tasted sweet, almost like vanilla. She was so pure to him. They broke off after a couple of minutes and Kagome traced kisses up his neck. And he nibbled on her ear. And Kagome giggled. She started stroking his tail and instantly a soft growling noise came from him. He stroked her hair and kissed her again with such a passion. No one could separate the two.

Kagome finally backed away and took Koga's hands, "I think I am slowly falling in love with you. And I wouldn't have it any other way" Kagome declared. Koga pulled her into a warm embrace.

"What will we do now?" Koga asked, slyly yet curiously.

"I can't go back to the others, they've rid me." Kagome said her eyes on the verge of tears. She didn't get the hint of what he was trying to say so he just went along with her.

"You can stay with me, be my mate?" He asked with love in his voice.

"I'd love to be your mate. But you'll live so much longer then me. I'll get old quick. And I'll die…" Kagome knew it was too good to be true.

"My kind mate for life. If you died I would never take another. And I know how you can live longer." Koga pulled two jewel shards out of his legs. The last two. Kagome concentrated her powers and made the jewel whole again.

"I wish, my wish and the wishes of my friends," (by friends she meant Sango, Miroku, Shippo, Kaede and her family) "all came true."

Kagome felt this sensation over her body. And the jewel shard went into her heart. Koga had sacrificed his two shards, his speed, to keep Kagome with him forever. Kagome didn't know if her wish worked or not. Only time would tell.

Kagome lay down and looked at the stars. She beckoned Koga to lie next to her and he did. He put his arm around her waste and she cuddled into him putting her hands on his chest. No one could ruin the moment.


End file.
